The Greatest nuisance
by alarka
Summary: lemon ufo baby fanfic. Seiya visits again, and with him comes that great trouble. No fun, it's the worst to be experienced. And then.. Contains lemon at later chapters. Rated T for now. Update: WARNING: Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Da!Da!Da! (ufo baby) is sole property of Mika Kawamura.**

 **(A/N: The story in later chapters will get a bit lemon. First chapter is clean.)**

 **Chapter 1: Watch Your Plan !**

An otherwise normal night. Electric tube glowing white inside the room, where a blonde girl is watching TV. A brunette, sitting at other corner of the room with a manga on his hand, is stealing glances at her every once in a while. The only sound around is coming from the television set, very low. The quiet surrounding is very unlike Saionji temple, compared two last two years. Well, some things sure changed after _they_ left. Kanata feels himself too much worried for his adorable housemate, she pretends to be joyful at school, but has become quieter at home. There happened to be a time when they craved for peace, but now these event-less days and loneliness are eating them out; seriously. Kanata looked at her once again. _Does she-_

BANG!

"What's that ?" The sound seemed a bit familiar, the duo had a quick look at each other, and ran out.

A ufo has just landed down the porch, strange graffiti all over its body, so known to us.

"It's- is not it Seiya's spaceship ?"

For a moment the same hopeless hope flashed through their mind: _They are back.._

The door opened. Seiya came out with a messed hair. "Hi friends!" greeted he.

"Seiya?" Miyu asked eagerly, "Are they okay?"

"Yes, sure" smiled he, "The spaceship already entered Otto's orbit through the dimensional chasm..They could caught it the last moment, and then sent an arrival message, too!"

"Yah!" "Great news!"

Miyu looked so happy, which made Kanata release a sigh of relief. Seiya looked at both of them, eagerly, but did not comment. _If everything goes as per.. mmm..._

"Can I stay tonight ?" "Sure!" Kanata was desperate to have someone to break this loneliness off. Seiya yawned. Everybody enters main hall.

################

Breakfast time. Kanata woke up late. _Damn! This vacation is ruining me-_

Coming out, he heard sounds from kitchen side. He gently walked and peeped in. Seiya and Miyu was gossiping while preparing breakfast. He saw Miyu smiling at Seiya. He has never seen Miyu smile heartily after that day.. this is the first.. is it the news of Ruu or the person..? Is he too much bothersome for a girl?

"Hey- Kanata! Morning!" Seiya's eyes found him. Kanata stepped in kitchen, stealing a glance at Miyu. She's busy with breakfast. Nowadays he has become really serious about cooking.

"Want some tea?" Seiya's voice broke his thoughts. "Um, thank you" they stared at each other for a while. It was becoming odd enough, and Kanata rushed out. He did not know why he was envious. And.. a bit disappointed, too. That moment of handing the tea.. that's the only moment Miyu comes closest to him nowadays, close enough to smell her scent..

Seiya had a crooked smile on face. Kanata did not realise he had fingers in touch with him at that moment. It was not long enough, it was not full contact, but enough to receive the prominent thoughts. He knows now, Kanata is envious, and also.. _hmm,_ _Interesting_. _Now with her.._

"Miyu? Is Kanata sick or something?"

"Nani?" Miyu was surprised. "He is a bit thinner than we met last time.."

"Well.. I never thought.." Miyu answered, confused. _He is right. Am so selfish; never even thought he too is going through the same situation.. and I just keep him worried.. I.._

"OOO! Thinking about him ? You really DO like him!"

On the very moment Miyu understood her hand is on Seiya's, he is reading her mind!

"PERVERT! You- Again-!"

"Sorry to disturb" came Kanata's cold voice, "But it's already time for breakfast."

"Oh, yea-"

"Um, then.. I too have to go back; or sis will kill me!"

"Seiya?" Kanata's voice sounded serious. Miyu looked curiously, Seiya came out to dining with Kanata. _Now.._

"What's the matter, now?" asked Kanata abruptly.

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me to believe you came her just to give that news! Every time you bring some trouble! What's it this time?"

"Well I-" Seiya put his hand in pocket hesitantly.

"KANATA! Miyuu!" someone cried at the door.

"Oh no, That's Hanakomachi!"

"Hi all, I made this jumbo cake for breakfast.. it's so tasty I couldn't but share it with Kanata..and of course you too, Miyu! Oh, Seiya is also here!.."

Amidst all the chaos that went on next, all of them forgot about previous discussions. Even Seiya could not realise his 'special gift' already has been spoilt..

While going back, Christine found something glistening on the grasses outside.

"What's this?"

############


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the sky falls on head**

"Thank you for bearing me for a whole day, again!" Seiya cheered as he headed towards his spaceship. _Now to act as per plan-_

"Oh I forgot, I've got some gifts for you two-"

"Come now! I knew it!" Kanata murmured. Seiya overheard. He brought a bracelet out, some strange radiant blue colour.

"This is for you, dear Miyu, and.."he stopped, "Hey! What the-?"

Miyu did not follow the change in Seiya's expressions. She was delighted enough with the gift on her hand. "How cute.. "

"Miyu! Don't wear it!" Kanata warned.

"Why? It's so beautiful.. nothing dangerous."

"You forgot how he always bring trouble for us? Every time-"

"I LOST IT ! NO !" Seiya cried out with tears. "NO, NO, NO! It should be here only-" He began to search everywhere, including their pockets, too.

"What is he doing ?" Miyu asked.

"What I understand.. his plan is ruined..well you can keep that bracelet then, I think..."

######################

Kanata is all alone in the temple now. Miyu went out with Aya and Nanami, obviously for shopping. After a lot tearsheds, Seiya left too, leaving a new device for them. "Well it's a new project," he said, "still poor to catch cosmic rays at light-years of distances, but if everything's okay you would be able to contact me.. though it's life decreases with each successful interaction, no guaranty.."

Kanata inadvertently stepped towards the calender on wall. 23rd.

Seven more days, and they will come to take her away. Kanata sighed.

 _If I just could-_

"Kanataaaaaaaa! HELP!"

"Miyu?"

Someone smashed through the door. Before even Kanata could react, Miyu was against her chest. Like she does, everytime she is scared. And as usual, Kanata's reflex told him to protect 'his girl', no matter what. Hell he is his girl, is not she ?

But there was no time to think romantic. A tall dark shadow was coming forward, the eyes glistening. Miyu's hand on the back of Kanata, gripped on his shirt, with some unrecognisable words, Kanata could only follow the last, "Stop her.."

"Her?"

The shadow was clear now, close to them.

"Whoa-? Hanakomachi?"

"Stay back!" she gave a cruel look at Kanata, first time ever in her life! "Don't dare to come between me.. and my.. love.."

Kanata's jaw dropped off the floor.

 _What did she just say!?_

For a few moment he lost his senses, and that was enough. Christine did no mistake. She jumped over Miyu, and both fell on the floor.

Wrapping Miyu with arm, she kissed her passionately, forcing tongue in her mouth.

"AAARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come with me, love.."

"Hey! Wait!" Kanata screamed from back.

 **Please leave a review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Inversed Mess**

 **(A/N: Very sorry for the late. barely getting any spare time.. Thanks everyone for the review!)**

"Today was really a fun!" Nanami cheered.

"Yes" Aya admitted, "But I missed Miyu.."

"You are right. And a bit Chris too. She is so energetic, then.. the way she runs after Miyu.."

"Noooooo!" some things ran past them at lightning speed.

"Did you see what I saw?!"

"Was that Miyu and Chris..!?"

"And look there! It's Saionji!"

Kanata came nearer, visibly out of breath. It's impossible to cope up with Chris's gigantic steps while she is on rage.

""Oh, Konishi and Tenchi" he greeted somehow, "Have you seen.."

"They are gone that way !" Aya didn't let him finish. "But.. but.. what's going on? I saw her kissing Miyu!"

Kanata had no time for answering. Clear now, they headed to Chris's mansion. Something's smelling too bad.

###############

Dong! Dong! Dong! The bell rang frantically.

"Oh, master Saionji, Miss Konishi and miss Tenchi.." Shikara kan opened the door nervously, "your friend and Miss Christine went to the master bedroom..and they did not look normal at all!"

"LET'S GO!" They rushed through a number of passages and rooms, and then found the bedroom locked from inside.

"Open! open it! Hanakomachi! Miyu!" They tried several times, but it was like nobody in there.

"In such cases in my stories, there is a ventilator on the roof.. and the hero enters through it" Aya commented.

"Shut up, Aya! This is not a silly school play!" Nanami shouted.

"Well, to think that.. the master bedroom has a skylight..." Shikara san informed.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!"

"Am bringing the ladder."

They all came out, it was really high up. "Am going."

"No, I will go!" Kanata cried out.

"Stop." a new voice ordered in a firm tone.

"Eh?" Everyone looked around.

"Mizuno Sensei!"

"yes" the young teacher shook her head. She was not alone. Momoka was asleep on her lap. "I found this child sleeping in the park, so decided to bring her back.. BUT, BUT what's going on here? It seems to be a serious problem. Don't forget, there are two WOMEN in there. You can't break their privacy.

"but.." Kanata tried to tell something, but cut by Mizuno. "Am going to do it myself. Going up, breaking in."

"But madam, breaking skylight is not so easy.."

"Oh, don't worry. I have experience."

Mizuno went up, a few careful steps, and she was near the skylight. She brought out some instruments, and within five minutes the glass was out hassle-free. She jumped in.

"I wonder where she learned about breaking into houses?" Aya whispered.

"Never guess.."

"Students! Come here!" a nervous cry came out. Everyone rushed towards main door.

Mizuno opened the door, and the two girls were falling unconscious on bed.

###############

"They are coming back to sense.." Mizuno said softly.

Miyu opened eyes first.

"Miyu? Are you ok?"

Miyu looked blank for a while, "Huh? What happened actually?"

Kanata released a sigh of relief. Chris came back to consciousness too.

"My lady! Are you all right?" cheered Shikara san. Christine looked a bit confused. "Me?" Miyu looked at her. "What's all th-?"

"You guys need a rest. Kanata, take her home." Mizuno stood up, "I have an appointment.. see you all again, bye!"

"Yes, let's go.." Kanata lent a hand to Miyu. Miyu blushed severely at this, _No no no! Kanata lending me hand! No!_

Kanata felt it strange. What happened to her ? Anyway, they need to go home. Chris is half asleep again. Shikara san arranged for their car. "I still can't understand all of it." Nanami commented.

"Neither I." Kanata sighed. Back to temple. He looked at Miyu asleep by him. She was all in a sleepy mode whole the way home.

 _Why it seems something different?.._

###############

Morning.

Kanata woke up, and the first thought strike him- Miyu. She slept all the time yesterday, if it goes on today, he needs to call a doctor.

Gently he opened her door, entered in, and kept a hand on her forehead.

Miyu opened her eyes. First a little, then wide in sheer disbelieve.

"Kanata! Is it true?! Oh my God, it's really Kanata touching me with love! It can't be true! No no, it must be a dream! Oh no.. Hey! One minute.. why, isn't it the temple ? Kanata's place..! Did I just _spend a night with Kanata_!?"

 _Miyu..? Why is she like..CHRIS..?!_

 _What's happening ?!_

 ** _(Gosh. The trouble's getting bigger. Thanks for reading and review!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **"Sure gonna be mad !"**

 **(A/N: Sorry, too busy nowadays with life.. thanks everyone for waiting and reviewing! sweetshona163 thanks a lot for reading all my stories keenly and reviewing! It's a pleasure & honour when readers leave comments! )**

"Chris!?"

"Oh, how sweet hearing my own name from my prince charming" Miyu.. or Chris, uttered, closing her eyes, "But how am here? and.. when? Nah, nevermind on details.."

She turned to the dressing table, and froze, seeing the image of her. "W-H-A-T?" With sheer disbelief, she put her hair onto her hands, only to find them to be blonde!

Kanata came promptly to control it. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he looked in her eyes, "It's all a dream Hanakomachi.. actually it's all happening i your dream!" That's the only rational way he comes out every time with her. And, she believes that always.

"Oh, that's true. Silly me.. but the dream is really queer" Chris sighed. "Anyway as long as Kanata is with me.. I don't care! I've even dreamt once that I was climbing a dinosaur with Kanata!"

The telephone rung at the exact time. Giving a frightened look at 'Chris', Kanata went to answer it.

"Hello ?"

"Kanata? Is Miyu there, dear?"

"Oh, Mrs Kozuki.. N-no, _she_ is _actually_ not home.. gone to a friend's place.." He was not lying, was he?

"Oh I see.. anyway tell her we are coming tomorrow !"

"What?!" Kanata gasped. Dangers, one over another!

"Is there any problem ?" Miki's voice was concerned.

"No, no, not at all. I'll tell Miyu when she comes back.. yes, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Kanata breathed deeply. What's he going to do now? They will come, and see their daughter doing strange; and noway an he explain-

"Eeeeeeeeeek !" a voice came from other room.

"Hanakomachi-?"

"Kanata!" Chris pointed to the mirror, "Is that Miyu? Is that me?!"

"Y-me-yeah, that's how this dream is.."

"weird dream" Chris sighed, "I always wanted to dream a dream without Miyu interfering.." she dragged herself closer to Kanata, "and in a dream, I always find it easy to kiss Kanata..!"

Before he could react, Chris lifted her toes, reaching Kanata's lips, and placed a sudden kiss.

Fraction of a second, and Kanata jumped back all red.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?"

"Why?" Chris was astonished, "it's my dream I'll do whatever I want !"

She smiled, "And now you would come to undress me.. as always.." Chris turned crimson.

 _Crap ! Why did I say it's a dream?!_

He desperately looked for someone, somebody to interfere, but nobody was around in the temple. Would he run away? Or what?

She came forward, took his hand on her, "I'm all yours.. always, my prince.." She placed his palm on her chest.

 _Hey! Those are Miyu's breasts! No!_

"STOP THIS!" He turned his hands back forcibly, causing Chris to fall over him, and then-

some flashes, some warm, hot moments, electric sparks, and at last, dark.

* * *

"So you are saying, you are madam Miyu?"

"Hell I am!" Miyu was completely broken. What these all tings going around her?!

Momoka nodded, "I've read comics like that, soul change.. body change. That happens!"

"Oh shut up! Those are fictions!"

"So what's about your case? Let me think.. wow, where have you got these bracelets? So beautiful.."

"Eh?" Miyu looked at 'her' hand, "But that's my bracelet! Seiya lost it...Where did Chris get this?"

"SO, that's the reason?"

"Huh?"

"That thing may be responsible for all these, at least that's how it happens in comics" Momoka got excited, "A stone or a cursed sculpture.. then why not a bracelet?"

"I did not understand a thing, till now." Shikara kan commented.

"Neither do I" Miyu said, once again looking at the bracelet, "But I am not in a state of sanity.. she might be true.. Momoka, let's go temple."

But going was not a less trouble, as they came across whole the gang on road.

"Look, that's Christine! What happened yesterday, Chris ?"

"Nah, nothing that much.." Miyu tried to laugh. It's better to at as Christine as much as possible.. lesser people know the case, better it is.

"You acted weird yesterday.."

"What was the thing with you and Miyu ?"

Many questions flew, and most dangerous was from Nozumu, "Why I can scent Miyu-chi from your soul ?"

 _He can smell souls too ?!_

Handling all the troubles, when they reached the temple, it was already evening.

"Too much silence.. odd, especially when Chris is here" Momoka commented.

Miyu rang the bell. No answer. Again. Again. The she started knocking, "Kanata? You there? Kanata?"

 _That does not seem good._

"We need to break the door." Miyu said.

* * *

Kanata opened his eyes. Is someone calling his name? Is it the door being slammed?

He tried to sit up, and felt a headache. "Oh my head-"

He turned his hand over his head, and froze.

Since when his hair became so long?

Since when they turned blonde?

His body shivered with the thought of what actually happened, then his gaze turned to the body beside him.

It's.. his own body.

"Kanata? You there? Open the door..Kanata?"

 _Isn't that Chris's voice?_

 _No. Chris is here.. with me, in my body. So.. that must be Miyu, in Chris's body.. and I am, in Miyu's body._

He pulled hair in despair. _Am gonna be mad !_

He walked to the main hall, and no sooner had he opened the door, than Miyu's kick blown him away. Both fell on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" Kanata cried up in pain.

"Sorry.. e.. Chris" Miyu said to her 'body'.

"I am not Chris !" Kanata frowned.

"Kanata?" Miyu gasped, "You.. in my body?!"

"I don't know" Kanata blushed, "I don't know who knows it. But one thing am sure. Am going to be mad at any moment!"

"Calm down, Kanata" Momoka came forward, "Where's the bracelet ?"

"Bracelet?"

Both of them raised their hands, a pair of identical bracelets, glowing in an alien light..

"Open it !"

They both tried, but it seemed to be like a part of their body. On applying force it just got completely attached to their skin.

 _WE CAN'T OPEN THIS !_

 _WHERE'S YABOSHI ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Decoding the game**

Seiya's cosmic signal project.

"Only if it works.." Kanata murmured, You know, your parents are coming tomorrow?"

"What? Tomorrow?" Miyu lost her mind. They must be coming to take her, but whom would they take ?! Hanakomachi? Kanata ?

"Whatever happens, today is our last chance to settle this.." Kanata pressed the 'initialize' button, "now.."

A little white noises, but no picture, then it turned off automatically.

"What a crap machine.." restart.

"Hello Miyu, you look messy..what happened? Eh? Hanakomachi? Momoka? You people are here too?" Seiya's voice came, with a scrambled picture.

"I am not Christine!" Miyu hissed, "and _he_ is not Miyu, too !"

"He?" Seiya's eyebrow raised on picture, "Is it.. is it that you found the other bracelet ?"

"So it was you ! I knew that !" Kanata said ferociously, "Just make us normal, then I'll see what to do with you !"

"me?" Seiya smiled nervously, "I can do nothing. It's all in game now.. It's programme would not be normal until they be able reach their goal."

"What do you mean ?" both said in chorus.

"I don't.. Well let me clear this. I set these bracelets in the name of you two. Until they find their desired body, they will act awkward. Firstly it will think the other person with bracelet to be the programmed one, failing which they interchange the senses between two persons.. then with every intimate physical contact, it will keep changing bodies..."

"Enough of your lectures, I don't want to hear or understand." Kanata shouted, "Just reset it."

"I said, I can't.." shrugged Seiya, "It'll only stop when..."

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Damn ! We lost the signal!"

After many hassles, the connection was re-established, "Continue. How to stop them !? How to open this shit bracelets ?"

"Well you can't until you are in your own body."

"And how ?"

"you should know how" winked Seiya, " _physical contact !_ "

 _bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Shit again !"

Miyu restarted it.

"Physical contact means?" Kanata's cheeks got a bit red.

"Any intimate contact.. kiss, or anything like that.."

"NEVER !"

Seiya coughed, and said in a low voice, "that's not all.. I mean, to stop the programme permanently, lastly.. another thing is needed between the programmed persons.."

"What more?"

"Intercourse."

Connection lost. Three times. Machine expired.

Leaving two devastated persons, completely at panic.

* * *

Night is spreading over Heiomachi. The town is flooded with light. People are gathering at shopping malls. Happy, bright faces.

Away from this, in the temple, the two 'girls' are sitting like as if there's no tomorrow.

Tomorrow!

Miyu jumped up. tomorrow! Her parents are coming, and no time to waste. She has to do this. There is no other way. None.

 _Why not? That's.. that's my own body, I can touch that.. It's not actually Kanata, if I close my eyes.._

"Hey-"

"Eh?" Kanata lifted his head.

"Close your eyes, and shut up ! No word !" Miyu came forward, her heart pounding so fast as if it will come out. She could not erase the fact from mind... it's Kanata actually..

 _Well. One, Two, Three._

She bended to kissed herself, literally, holding her left hand.

 _No I can't !_

She slipped back. She was out of breath, as if just coming from Marathon race.

"I can't do it ! Noway!"

Kanata came forward, put a hand on her shoulder. "I know.. we have to find an alternative."

"But how?"

Kanata stood hopelessly. Nothing's coming to his mind, how to get away with this greatest nuisance of their life. _That Seiya- I'll kill him once I get my body back !_

 _Wait. My body?_

"Where is Hanakomachi ?" he jumped up, "she was unconscious when I woke up.."

They both went searching; but she was found nowhere.

Miyu stopped at the bathroom door. The light is on, is someone there?

Slowly she opened the door.

Chris, in Kanata's body, jumped and slid the pant up. But Miyu saw that: that thing! The stimulated male organ of Kanata!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" Miyu's voice could be heard from the town!

"I- I actually.." Chris got severely blushed, "It's a wonderful dream.. am watching myself in Kanata's body, and I've seen his.. ! And now, you, my body, has come here.. as a metaphor of my conscience...!"

Overwhelmed in joy; Chris came forward to hug Miyu in 'her body'. "Come here, my conscience.." she hugged her.

"Miyu! That's your chance!" Kanata shouted from behind.

Without thinking anymore; Miyu kissed Chris hardest on lips, and tightened the embrace.

The last she could feel was Kanata's body rousing down...

* * *

Cold! Cold! wet!

Miyu opened her eyes. "W-Where am I..?"

"You made it.." she saw herself touching her hair.. patting her. _Oh yes: that's Kanata, in my body!_ Even in this condition, she liked it. She liked it very much.

"Chris..?"

I called Shikara chan, he is coming to take her.. first take off her bracelet."

"But We can't do it."

"You can." Kanata smiled, "You are in my body; so wake her and just a little flirting would do it!" winked Kanata.

 _First time_ , Miyu thought, _he is being that naughty.._

They woke Chris up,

"Kanata.." she saw Kanata's figure.

"H-Hanakomachi.." Miyu tried to sound as much as Kanata; "Would you give me your bracelet as a sign of love !?"

"Oh, anything, my prince.." she opened the bracelet and gave it to Miyu, "I think that's the ending scene of this dream.. happily ever after.."

She fainted again.

"Weird girl.." Kanata commented.

"Thank God she is..." Miyu sighed.

 **(A/N: Well It's between two now.. Parents are coming, and they are having inverse bodies.. sure more mess ahead ! Please leave a review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **It's between two**

Kanata woke up with a pressure down. He tried to look, but his everyday view was obstructed.

 _The hell..? How can I?_

He tried to sleep again, but it was not possible anymore with the coming pressure. As he sat up, his head went dizzy. They haven't taken dinner tonight; and both were dead tired. But now..

He came out of his room, balancing his 'woman' body, and quietly headed to the bathroom. His heart was pounding like a steam engine, about to burst. How will he..

Wait, who's there standing? It's .. Miyu ?

Miyu sensed his presence, and looked back. Within a moment she became total white in absolute panic.

"I need.. to.." she uttered, then looking at the ground, "..pee" she said so low Kanata could barely hear.

"Me too.." Kanata said somehow, and both stood silent, turning crimson.

It seemed like years passed. At last, Kanata shook his head and despair.

"It's all your fault! I told you not to wear that thing.."

"Oh really? who said then, 'you can keep that now' ?"

"I would have never had to say that if at the first time you had had not accept that!"

"OK fine! Everything is my fault! But now I need desperately to pee, I haven't gone to bathroom last 12 hours!"

"Me too" sighed Kanata, "well wait.." he came back with a piece of black cloth.

"What's that for?"

"This!" without any warning he blindfolded Miyu.

"Hey! What do you want to do ?" Miyu knew not why his disgust was mixed with a strange kind of joy.

"To make sure you don't watch!" Kanata smirked, "Am going in with you!"

"You want to see me peeing? PERVERT!"

"Well, that's actually _mine."_

Both went in, Kanata stood behind 'his body' , holding Miyu's hands. "Don't try to touch !"

 _What's that sensation? Why am I feeling a cold flow through spines..?_ and.. _on the hand, in the bracelet.. that warmth.._

Miyu sensed her blindfold to be opened. "Your turn.." He handed the fold to miyu, "Just don't make me sit down, Can't do that standing?!"

* * *

"How long can we continue that?"

"Don't know.." Kanata shrugged. It's late Morning. "I don't see any hope."

"Still better, school is closed now.."

Kanata looked at Miyu, better? That mean the day of her going is nearer.. wait, who's going? It's him who would be going if they can't find a remedy..

 _Intercourse_.. The world flashed through Kanata's mind again.

"So when my parents come.." Miyu's words brought him back to world.

"From today evening we have to act like each other. That's way easy for me; but for you I fear"

"Why that, huh?"

"It's easier for an intelligent person to act like an idiot" Kanata sipped the last bit of his soup; "than for a nincompoop to act sane."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Miyu jumped on Kanata.

"Hey, don't hurt your own body!" Kanata smiled, "Well the only advantage of this state is that I can see how would I look when I become this angry!" He pulled 'his' head nearer, Oh, at least the eyes look cool."

Miyu, too, kept looking."Well, I think I too look good enough while smiling.."

They both kept staring at each other, too close, holding each other's face.

The bracelets on their hand started to blink, arising an warmth- a desperation-

DONG! DONG! DONG!

"Who's now?" they broke their awkward close position. "Whoever it be, remember.. You are Kanata, and act like that!"

"Yes.."

 **[A/N: In public discussion, ( Real Soul) has been used for convenience. Like, (Miyu) means body of Kanata and soul of Miyu.]**

(Miyu) opened the door, and cheered, "Oh, Nanami! Aya! What a surprise!"

"Kanata ?" Aya gasped. "Since when you've started calling us in first name?"

(Kanata) gave a death glare to (Miyu). She tried to control the damage, "Hehe, I was just mocking Miyu.."

"Oh that's it. You always pull her leg, Kanata.." they stepped in, "You already had your breakfast? Then Miyu, get ready!"

"Eh?"

"Forgot today's deal ?" Aya lifted her finger.

"I-I- oh yes sure.." (Kanata) could not guess anything.

"Skater dress sale !" (Miyu) spoke up.

"Huh?" Both Aya and Nanami sprang back to (Miyu), "How do you know ?"

 _crap._ "I.. actually Miyu was telling a lot about that nowadays.."

"Yes, yes! I said!" (Kanata) said hurriedly.

Nanami and Aya gave a confused look, "you talk about women dressing with Kanata?"

".."

"Well whatever.." Nanami stood up, "Aren't you coming?"

"Actually.. I've some work.." (Kanata) said.

"Come here!" Nanami dragged (Kanata) out of the temple, put his head near her face, and whispered, "What's the fact, will you be clear?"

"Ten- err.. Nanami.." (Kanata) made up his mind, "Actually my parents are coming tonight.. am a bit disturbed.."

"What? today?" Both Nanami and Aya were shocked.

"Yes.." (Kanata) lowered his voice, "Seems that they would stay here two days and then take Mi- I mean- _me_ back.."

Nanami suddenly hugged (Kanata), which was followed by Aya too. He got all red.

"We wouldn't disturb you two today."

"Huh?"

"Don't be like that. Just one time be true to your feelings, Miyu. You love him."

"Wha-T ?"

"We know, we can see that in your eyes.. in your behaviour every single day.. how concerned you are about him. You want to say all these are wrong?" Aya attacked with her question.

"..."

"Good day, Miyu, try to say it once today.."

(Miyu) was watching it all from a little distance. She felt a lot embarrassed when they hugged Kanata. What were they talking about?

Kanata looked back. There stands she. Was it true, what they said? She.. and love.. is it really love? So she really does feel the same? Or it's her friends' misconception?

"What did they say?"

"Some typical good bye words.." Kanata lied.

* * *

"Come in.." Rolling her eyes, Miyu replied to the door knock. _What's the need to knock now? It's his body._

Kanata entered. Miyu gave a reluctant look. How many times she has to see her body walking towards her, talking to her? It's like a horror film..

He sat down on chair, facing her. "You were crying?"

His hand rose up, and to her great astonishment, wiped the rest of the tears away from the eyes.

"I don't like tears in _my_ eye."

Miyu held the hands, and broke down crying.

Slowly stood up Kanata, and took Miyu in his embrace.

"Don't worry" he tightened the hug, "We'll surely find a way out.." It was definitely odd to see himself crying, but it seemed to Kanata as if he was seeing the inner self.. seeing Miyu..

Half-Cautious, they headed to the bed. The bracelets, no wonder, amplified their lust. He got her in bed, kissed on the lip and neck. Miyu pressed her nails on his back, her moth opened, in search for a taste of his body. He turned his nose down, smelling..

Smell? Taste?

suddenly both drifted apart. Miyu was feeling like vomiting, Kanata was no exception. Their own body odours deceived them. _It's like having sex with myself !_

Getting up, Kanata rushed out of the room.

 **Continued** **...Thanks for your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Attempt 2.0**

Miyu, in Kanata's body, silently stood behind her mom in the yard back of the temple. Even in this time of night, everything is adequately visible in it a full moon coming, or gone? She looked at her mom's figure. Back at dinner, she was really very much astonished when her mom called her. When she said, while going to wash dishes, "Kanata.. come with me afterwards on yards, I've got something to tell you."

What she could have to say, which she can't say in front of others? did she suspect anything? They were almost flawless in their acting, with some little errors like Kanata's sudden 'Mrs'.. err..mom" or her "dad-ahem- Mister Kozuki" and suppressing laughs. Could they figure it?

Miki looked back. "Oh, Kanata..."

(Miyu) stood still.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"What?- Absolutely not!" (Miyu)'s voice got a little high.

She came nearer, and placed hands on (Miyu)'s shoulder, looked into her eyes a bit. Then she moved away, "Thank you, Kanata."

"Nani?"

"I know it was a bit selfish, we went away leaving Miyu here, then your father left too, an you were at sole duty .. it may be a little much for an early teenager. But you maintained everything great."

"It's nothing that.."

Miki stopped her. "You know" she looked up at sky, "Whenever I called her here, whenever we came for a visit, I found how she was getting used to this place. She wouldn't say, but I am her mom. I understood: she's got a new _home._ She loves, she cares for this place."

(Miyu) felt she was trembling. _She notices all these?!_

"And that's all because of you" Miki looked at (Miyu), with a beautiful smile, "I know my girl, a bit moody, high tempered, cozy.. but now, when I see her, I can say she's changed a lot. I left a child a year and half ago, and bringing back an _woman_. I don't know how you dealt with her; but it mustn't be easy. Thanks, for gifting her not a _stay_ , but a _home._ "

"Oh, please stop these!" (Miyu) cried out. She was too much ashamed.

"Well I stop" she smiled, "But am a mom, am an woman. I know what all these mean!" She winked.

"WHAT?" (Miyu) gasped.

"It's in your eyes. Good night, Kanata!"

 _What was that?_ _Did she mean.. She also feel that Kanata loves me, only I can't read those eyes?_

"Miyu! what was she telling?" Someone whispered from porch. Kanata!

"Um, nothing important.." she lied.

Kanata didn't seem to believe, but he didn't force. Sighing, he sat down. Miyu followed, too.

"It's not so different this world in your eyes." Kanata's deep voice startled Miyu.

"View and perspective are too much different words, now I can understand" she sighed.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Kanata said, not looking at her, "We got to know each other's body in too much a different way.."

Miyu got a little red, that's true. It's not possible to go everytime bathroom together, not for anything more than pissing. Then her parents came, making it all impossible. They had to admit that. It was embarrassing, it was humiliating, but it was a truth they had to face. And they got a way used to all these.

"But what then?" She questioned, perhaps herself, vainly trying to open the braelet that already has become a part of their body.

Kanata looked, "Don't know.. we can't spend a lifetime this way.."

They both went silent. Looking at the moon. Only one day left.. hopelessly. Miyu went desperate.

"Kanata.."

"Yes?"

She breathed deep, trying to sound as normal as possible, "Should we try once more?"

Kanata went baffled. Miyu.. is.. literally requesting to f%^& her?!

She didn't wait for answer, it was already the most humiliating thing she's ever done. She ran towards her room.

Kanata stood up in excitement. He could not but feel the heart racing down those newly budded breasts. And the bracelet is stimulating him, again..

He entered the room. It's dark. He headed to the bed, she seat up. Without a word, they knew why they were here. They were most desperate now. Both pulled down pants.

 _Now!_

 _Just do it.. just feel it.._ Miyu kept saying to herself _,_ the sensation from bracelet taking her logics away.. More intense today; than ever before..

Kanata felt he's ready. It's time. Wait. What's it entering his body? Miyu stopped to. They are not getting it.

"It feels like a rape!" Seriously, a straight boy getting it in himself..

Miyu tried to understand her condition. She is all aroused, all the body, but not getting hard on enough. Her mind, her soul is on a war with hormones.

"I can't do it.." She rolled away too. But the bracelets seemed to ignite, as if high fever; and they crawled back to a deep kiss. Instinct took both bodies over..Kanata felt wet down, Miyu felt the organ down ready..

Knock! Knock!

Someone knocked on the door that very moment. "Kanata.. it's me! Am back!"

"IT'S DAD! " Kanata hissed, "He always knows the worst time to come!"

 **Like? Hate? Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **(A/N: Sorry for the late..Thanks sweetshona aka Tomoyo E Hiragizawa, ChAvi, Gdg, Shannonjacob21 and others for reviewing!)**

Another morning in the temple, unusually noisy.

"Why you two are all dressed up so queer?" (Miyu) asked, forgetting her new role.

"Oh, Kanata, We forgot to say" Yuu smiled, "We are going to a trekking."

"Trekking?" All asked in chorus.

"Yes.. the south forest.." Miki look embarrassed, "you know.. actually.."

"That's where they spent three days after marriage! A wild honeymoon indeed !" the monk teased.

"Hey cut it, Hosho!" Yuu was all red.

"Now I understand! So you are celebrating your 15th anniversary going back there..?"

"Exactly!" Both cheered. "But don't think we are depriving you! We all are going! Right, Hosho?"

"Me?" Hosho hesitated, "I can't go.. I mean.. How can I leave this temple with a evil spirit?"

"There was no spirit at all.." Yuu laughed.

"There was ! Haven't you seen that white cloth? It's the spirit's wearing! This time I would need some great spells to treat it right! It's going to be my acid test!"

Miyu and Kanata looked at each other.

Only they knew what happned..

 _#FLASHBACK_

 _Someone knocked on the door._

 _"Kanata.. it's me.. open the door!"_

 _"It's dad!"_

"What'll I do now?" Miyu said in a broken voice. "If he finds me in.."

"Baka! You ARE Kanata now! Problem is mine!" Kanata said, quickly searching: Where to hide?

"Kanata? Are you sleeping?" The voice said outside, in a low tone, "Eh, I can't break the surprise, I wouldn't call out loud!"

"That fool of my dad.."

Knocking again.

"I'll jump out of that window."

"You can't; it's not that wide."

Knocking again. "We've no choice" Miyu headed to door, Kanata pulled out a bedcover from wardrobe and veiled himself, stood behind the door panel.

Miyu opened the door.

"Kanata! What took you so long?" Hosho sprinted in. "Look what I brought for you!"

"Err.. Dad, what are you saying about..?"

"Well, let me close the door first!"

"NO!" (Miyu) obstructed him.

"Why not?" Hosho wondered, "I don't want Miyu and her parents to see me now, it'll be a surprise!" Forcibly, he closed the door. (Miyu)'s heart started beating like a drum.. There it ends..

No, he didn't even look what's standing behind the door! "Let me lit the light.."

"No!"

"Eh?"

"Uh.. well.. Doesn't surprises should come in a dim light? Making it more mysterious.." She lit a candle.

"Uh, first time you are talking like a intelligent boy!" Hosho was happy. "Now.."

He brought a little sampler type thing out.

"What's this?"

"I'll show you.. It's an Indian wonder! You'll get addicted soon!"

"W-what's this?" (Miyu) looked at the tiny holder on the monk's hand suspiciously.

"Indian snuff tobacco !" Hosho's eye sparkled, "Just open it and- huh? It's not opening.. the lid's got a little tight, wait.."

As he forced, the cap opened out suddenly, he lost control, and-

"My snuff!"

The container dropped, and a brown powder spread through the room with fan air at once.

AACHoooo!- Hosho.

AChooooo!- Miyu.

ACHOOOO!- A third voice !

"Huh? who is there-chhooo!" Hosho looked back at the door, "Gho-Gho-ghost! Achhoo! White Ghost!.."

Kanata rushed out, dropped the veil, and ran into Miyu's room, locking it.

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't live here until I am! Leave this place at once!" HOsho yelled from back.

"What happened?" Yuu and Miki came out. "Eh? What's this-chooo!"

"A ghost!" Hosho lifted the piece of cloth up as if holding a grand slam, " and it left it's evil dress!"

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS#_

"Mrs- I mean, mom," (Kanata) gulped, "Are not _we_ going back tomorrow?"

"No dear" Yuu smiled, "Tomorrow is Saturday; We shall leave Sunday afternoon."

Kanata gave a quick look to Miyu. The last chance can't be missed.

"Sorry, I think we shouldn't go.. it's a tour of you two only.."

"Did someone said TOUR ?"

 _Santa!_

 _Where from the hell he's here now?_

* * *

"It's so peaceful !" exclaimed a fascinated Miki. Tall, dignified, large trees standing throughout the area, trying to resist sunlights, so many birds..

"Yes, like am going back to those days of youth.." Yuu admitted, "tranquil nature away from all worries.. isn't that, Miyu?"

"Peace? Away?"

(Kanata) looked back. Santa is excitingly explaining something to Nanami; Aya is singing aloud- seems she's got her new plot for next play; Christine is roaming around (Miyu) and blubbering, Nozumu is whistling..

"Oh, don't say like that!" Miki waved her hand, "I'm glad Korusu-chan arranged all that ! It all adds to the nature! I am so much relaxing!"

"Sometimes I wonder they are human or aliens!" (Miyu) whispered from back. She somehow got rid of Chris.

"Yes, no wonder.."

"I'm pretty exhausted! We'll continue after lunch!" Miki declared.

"What happened, Chris-chan?" Nozumu sat beside a seemingly worried Christine.

"Nothing.."

"Your eyes are telling something else." He put a hand on her back.

"Well.." Chris sighed, "Kanata has changed a lot in few days.." she stared at his body, "It's not he way he smiles. it's not the way he speaks. It seems something is missing inside. Am worried.."

"hmm.." agreed Nozumu, "You know I feel someway same about Miyu-chi. It's not her usual self. She looks much more serious, more matured."

"Why don't you ask her what happened?"

"Chris-chan.." Nozumu pulled a grassroot off the ground, "However close you be, there is always a place in everyone's mind where they want to be alone."

"Sorry?" Chris's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"She is leaving, Chris chan.." Nozumu kept his eyes fixed at Miyu's figure a bit away. "She's leaving a place she had been so familiar to, she had loved. I myself am a transfer student; I know how that feels."

"I understand. But.. Kanata.."

"You believe him?"

"I can die for him !" Chris's eyes sparked.

Nozumu giggled, "To believe is much harder than to die."

"I DO!"

"Then leave him alone for this while."

"Nani?"

"When he wants space, give him. Respect his own private time. He's not going anywhere.."

* * *

"We'll go left!" confidently said Miki.

"Are you sure?" Nanami said, "I came this route a few years ago.. as far I can remember it's right one.."

"It's not like that." Hosho gave his wise advice. "All the roads here are interlinked, why not we split? we'll definitely meet. Don't fear, there's no wild animal in here!"

The group divided there. Aya, Nanami and Santa took the other path. Rest went with Yuu and Miki.

"Now there's three paths!"

"So what? It's fun! Split!"

And there was that chaos.

"Oh, Aya!" we met!" Chris cheered.

"But why another crossing?"

"The groups kept crossing and dividing,until the sun lied down towards western sky.

"Hey, Miki.." Yuu kept his head on his wife's shoulder, "look at the sky, remember something?"

"That afternoon.." Miki whispered.

"And you were fearing we'd get lost.." he put his nose on her hair.

"Yes, and you.."

"..This way I grabbed you" he embraced her tighter.

"..And then.."

They kissed, a passionate, deep kiss.

"Oh, sorry.." someone said near. They jumped up.

"Hosho!"

The monk was standing there, with Christine on side. "We made it through the woods.. I think others are coming, too.."

Christine. Nanami. Nozumu.

Wait.

Where's Kanata ?

Miyu ?

Santa ?

Aya ?

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Unexpected Finals**

 **(A/N:** ** **Apologies for so late update. Here goes the final chapter :) )  
****

Late evening. Kanata is seated on a piece of rock.

"Don't move" Miyu was cautiously removing stray leaves from his hair. Well, it's her own adorable hair, indeed. Finishing her work, she sat by Kanata.

"We have to stay here tonight I guess" she said softly.

"Guess? That's a sure thing" Kanata sighed, "our parents are-"

"-are literally crazy" finished Miyu, for Kanata. He looked at her. Then to the moon. "Remember that day?"

How could she not? Her definition of romance-still revolves around those few hours under the full moon: the day she realised he actually cares for her! May be love, may be not.. but that's some special from him.

Miyu came out of thoughts, as he saw Kanata staring at her. Kanata- means- her face- seems beautiful under moonlight. He stretched hand, and then reverted back.

"Well, my complexion looks better in moonlight I think" said Kanata.

"Same was I thinking.." Miyu murmured. "can I touch.. myself?"

They stared at each other. Under the full moon, the bracelets seems to be getting much more stronger than ever. Miyu felt like fever, and a great lust taking ver her any other sensation..

Our bracelets.. are literally radiating.

There was not much room to think straight. Miyu's hand unconsciously was inside of her pant.

* * *

"Will we ever be able to be back home?" Santa asked nervously.

"Don't loss hope! We shall make it, once-"

"once?"

"once the sun shines back!" Aya said confidently. "Now, let's sit here."

"There may be ghosts in that cave."

"Silly."

"There may be mountain bears."

"There's no bear here, you know well." Aya proclaimed, "now stop worrying over silly matters, don't act like a cowar-EEEEEEEEEEEK !"

Aya jumped directly on Santa, as they both fell down.

"What's it?"

"Look there! It's a huge spider!"

"W-where?" Santa took up his stick; he himself is too much scared of spiders; but tonight..

DAM! SLAP! CRASH!

"It's over!" Santa exclaimed as a winner knight.

"You killed it? Gosh.. I always thought you are too incapable.."

"Nevermind." smiled Santa. Aya smiled too, and yawned, "Do you have any food left?"

"Well let me see-"

"Hey! shh! Did you heard that?"

"I told you! Ghosts are moaning!"

"D-Don't try to s-scare mee.."

"Let's have a look inside." Santa suddenly stood up.

"Would it be a wise idea?"

Both of them stood as closest as possible, and approached in.

Why it's so warm inside?

"Go first, you!" Aya pushed Santa.

"Me?"

"Of course you! You can't? then let me have the control!" Aya's voice trembling. It seemed a heat weave coming from other side of the rocks. Santa felt a strange shivering, and it's not fear.

Not at all.

He approached forward a bit, behind Aya, he is getting scent off her body.. what's happening?

"Why are you focusing you torch on me ?" Aya's tone seemed awkward, "you should be punished.."

Like a overdrunk person, Aya forwarded to him. A heat is making both of them uncontrollable. As Aya groped him, Santa suddenly became ferocious.

"What are you-" Aya could not finish, santa started french kissing.

"You can't even kiss right. let me teach you everything-" Aya dragged him down.

* * *

They are again at it.

"Kanata- I can't- it's like vomiting again-"

"Miyu! No! look at my eyes!"

"Not yours.. its mine too."

"No. Look at me. look in the eyes. Forget everything. Just concentrate on eyes."

Mind and body torn between a big dilemma, Miyu did as Kanata said. Someway or other, she could sense Kanata is not lying. Behind those emerald eyes, she could almost sense presence of someone else. She never can look that way. That's him behind it.

Still, how long they could manage it? "We are doing this in vain!"

"No!" Kanata said, and without any second thought his hands went behind Miyu- feeling his own butt.

It's now or never. the only way to make her pleasure.

Closing his eyes, He pressed his finger.

Few minutes, few moans, and the most embarrassing hot feeling.

Then the light flash.

Someone his moving hand over face.

Kanata, still sleepy, tried to feel, then opened eyes.

Uh, a spider.

He sat up, and felt no heaviness of hair and breast as he became almost used to. He is back. At last. Sighed Kanata. An immense pain behind. Eh, I did that myself!

Searching for Miyu, his eyes went on the blonde lying a bit away. "Miyu" he whispered, "Miyu?"

She woke up, dazzled eyes, which sparked as she understood it's the real Kanata sitting by her.

"We are back?"

"Yes, it's over" Kanata held her hand tight. She sat still, leaned her head, and rested on his shoulder.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"Who is screaming?" Kanata jumped up.

"Kanata! Don't go alone!"

They followed the yell, one scolding the other in not-at-all civilized words, to the other side of the rocks.

"Santa?! What-"

He was going to ask why he is struggling with underware, when his eyes fell on Konishi.

" WHAT?!"

"DON'T ASK ME, I KNOW NOTHING!" both yelled.

* * *

Home sweet home.

Lunch.

"It was really eventful, but we all made it" Miki said happily.

"Yes, just I wonder what happened to those two mates of Kanata." Yuu positioned his glass; "Those two acted really weired.. and left hurriedly."

Miyu and Kanata glanced at each other. Only they knew..

"So it's 12pm, we'll be off by 6" Yuu declared.

"Oh yes, I am going to have a nap" Miki yawned.

Kanata stood up, and came out. He said nothing, but Miyu could understand he wants to talk.

They came out to the porch.

"I-" Kanata started but stopped there.

Miyu looked at him. Is he going to say-

"I- yesterday- I mean, we did it without any-"

Miyu started giggling. "Hey, don't worry, that's a safe day", she went red while saying that, but could not stop laughing.

When she stopped, Kanata was already gone.

 _He still wouldn't change, would he?_

* * *

5:00 pm

Miyu was completing his shower. After so many days; a 'real' bath. Well, Kanata was not much unhygienic..

Speaking of Kanata, where's he? She hasn't seen him since noon.

Dressing up, she came out, headed to her room.

"Hey-"

Someone dragged her arm.

"Kanata-" she tried to say something, but he dragged her to the rear side of the temple silently.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Temple bell"

"But I don't want to climb those stairs now! What happened to you? Where were you all these time?"

"Please."

There was something in his tone, which kept Miyu silent.

They are at the top. "Now what's all this-"

Merely she finished, he held her hand. Miyu looked puzzled.

"Still wearing those bracelets?" asked Kanata.

"Oops! You are right-"

"Here-" Kanata gripped tight on her hand, and opened the alien gadget from her hand. As he did that, at the same time, he put a ring directly on her finger. It was all so fast, Miyu could hardly react.

"I don't think anything needed to say, just formalities.."

Miyu looked at her hand, the ring with a heart at center. She felt trembling. But.. "Are not you going to say it?"

"I-I need to make it in word?" Kanata looked really nervous.

"You were not this nervous yesterday" winked Miyu, "plus, the formalities."

"Well.." Kanata cleared his throat. "Iloveyou"

"Louder, can't you?"

"Hell" sighed Kanata, " I-I love y-you"

"I did not hear my name."

Kanata could not but laugh. "I love you, Miyu."

Miyu could hold herself no longer, and ran to hug him.

 _##Meanwhile down at temple##_

"What they are doing?" Yuu asked.

"Well see yourself." Miki handed the binocular to Yuu and Hosho.

"Wow! They are kissing!"

"Yes! and it's like a pro my kid there.. looks like he is experienced!"

"What?!"

"Enough!" Miki yelled, "let them be alone.. you still have your luggage packing left!"

 _##Up again##_

Miyu and Kanata broke their embrace.

"Yoohooo! I am succeeded!"

Seiya!

"When did you come back?" exclaimed Miyu.

"You saw us-?" Kanata was on a rage.

"Hey, cool down you two should be happy!"

"Well.. that makes sense." sighed Kanata, "Though your plan failed, anyway, thanks Seiya."

"Mention not! I knew it, someday you will understand my worth. Who said I failed? The effect of the bracelet would have anyway be finished by yesterday, if you had not done anything ! There was no need to panic! But I did not say you that.. just to make you two desperate-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Hey! Hey! Guys..ouch! uf! If I die today I would not be alive tomorrow! No.. not so hard. Ooohoo..."

 **End**

 **If you like it or hate it, please let me know by review!**


End file.
